Hiroshi Kamiya
Hiroshi Kamiya (神谷 浩史, Kamiya Hiroshi, born January 28, 1975 in Matsudo, Chiba) is a Japanese voice actor currently affiliated with Aoni Production. He was raised in Ushiku, Ibaraki. Kamiya has one younger brother with a voice like his, but his brother works in the radio broadcasting industry. He is a big fan of cats and even owns a cat he named "Nyanko-sensei". Kamiya is also a fan of Tomokazu Seki and Michiko Neya. Throughout his youth, Kamiya had several different perceptions for his future but he decided to try to become a performer. He tried to apply for Osaka University of Arts following high school for their arts program, but he failed the entrance exam. Deciding to try his luck with another acting school, he unwittingly listed into Aoni Jyuku and was unaware of the school's actual purpose to train voice actors. Since he allegedly has lower body measurements not considered within the ideal proportions for an actor, Kamiya thought to at least try a shot at voice acting. Throughout his debut in the nineties, he provided several narrations for television shows and other entertainment outlets. At one point, he fell into debt due to the expensive transportation fares he needed to go to each show. On August 7, 2006, Kamiya was caught in an automobile accident and hospitalized for a month. During this time he was visited by his friend, Romi Paku, who gave him a get-well-soon amulet. Kamiya stated he still has it today. His recognition as a voice actor rose significantly when he won a "Best Supporting Character" and "Best Lead Voice Actor" at the second and third Voice Actor Awards. Kamiya often appears as a lead or important characters in the anime and video game industry. A few of his characters include Yuzuru Otonashi in Angel Beats, Mikhail Blanc in Macross Frontier, and Piyo Piyo in Mitchiri Neko. Works with Koei *Tailors member - Megami Ibunroku Persona drama CDs *Irkutsure - Kanata Kara drama CDs *Nagamasa Azai - Kessen III, Samurai Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series, Derby Musou *Nagamasa Azai, Nagayasu Miyoshi - Kessen III *Nagamasa Azai, Edit Characters, Male protagonist, miscellaneous generals - Samurai Warriors series *William Takahiro Lanchester - LoveφSummit *Voice for generals - Nobunaga no Yabou: Tendou *Tieria Erde - Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3; reprise of role in Gundam 00 *Shachi - Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2 *Trafalgar Law - One Piece: Pirate Warriors titles; reprise of his role in the anime *Terry - Dragon Quest Heroes series *Levi - Attack on Titan (''Shichi Kara no Dasshutsu''); reprise of his role in the anime *Machina Kunagiri - Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Live Events *''Kamiya Hiroshi/Ishikawa Yui/Bakumatsu Shishi Toujou Shingeki no Kyojin Hatsubai Chokuzen Special Namahousou'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Aki'' *''Jump Festa 2011 Sengoku Musou 3 Z/Moushouden Special Stage'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2010'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 11'' *''Sengoku Bushou Matsuri'' External Links *Aoni Production profile *Profile with musical unit Kiramune *Dragon Quest 30th Anniversary White Day message *[https://www.famitsu.com/news/201703/13128856.html Shichi Kara no Dasshutsu interview] Category:Voice Actors